Dollhouse
The Dollhouse is a secret global operation consisting of at least 20 other branches with the LA branch run by Adelle DeWitt. It is the home to the Actives whose fantasy-fulfillment services are sold at exorbitant prices. It serves as an office for the staff and as a kind of maintenance facility for Actives not out on engagements. They live, eat, sleep, shower and train together there. The Dollhouse can be contacted by "shifty and rich" clients for the purpose of engaging a Doll for assignments, although the Actives occasionally also do pro bono work. The Dollhouse is very selective about its clientele and performs thorough background checks. According to a leaked and since discarded pilot script, each assignment is supposed to last only 10 hours; engagements seen on-screen have lasted as long as three days. Each Doll supposedly voluntarily gives up five years of his/her life to work for the Dollhouse after which they get "a ridiculously large sum of money and no memory of anything they did for the Dollhouse." Dolls that do not perform satisfactorily are "sent to the Attic." According to the urban legend that surrounds the Dollhouse, it has been around in Los Angeles since the 1980s. Dollhouse Standard Operating Procedures All clients are vetted and all proposed engagements, while confidential, are subject to a risk assessment on behalf of the Doll. After payment has been discussed (a substantial surcharge is added for risk to Actives), Topher Brink assembles an appropriate personality and parameter and imprints it on a Doll. All Dolls sent out on engagements are monitored by their handlers. Handler intervention in an engagement triggers and immediate debriefing to determine if the Dollhouse has been exposed, and ends the engagement. Otherwise, an engagement ends when a specified time interval has passed, at which point the Active goes to find her handler, or with the completion of an objective, in which case the handler will approach the active and mention the word " treatment." The Active then returns to the Dollhouse to be wiped and to receive medical treatment for any injuries suffered during the engagement. Organization While DeWitt is in charge of the Dollhouse in Los Angeles, she is not the ultimate authority of the organization. There are at least twenty similar facilities worldwide, including one in Manhattan, which are all part of the same organization. Their business is fantasy fulfillment, but their purpose is shrouded in mystery. DeWitt mentioned that profits from the Dollhouse fund "research." The assumed headquarters or "the Center" of the organization was mentioned in Briar Rose and said to be in Tuscon, AZ. Facilities The Los Angeles Dollhouse is a large facility at 23 Flower Street which is mostly underground beneath an office building. Adelle's office is aboveground with a view of the skyline, and connected to the underground section via elevators. The building's lobby includes a Rossum Corporation sign. In addition to the living quarters for the Actives and the imprint room, the Dollhouse includes: * an extensive wardrobe room full of sets of clothing tailored for each Active * a wardroom and locked armory for handlers * a motor pool of black vans, SUVs and sedans The Dollhouse is built to be as self-contained as possible, by recycling its air and water and using geothermal power. This also serves to conceal its location by minimizing its use of local utilities. The architect Steven Kepler designed these systems. In Epitaph One it is revealed that The Dollhouse also has a security measure in place that vents some form of deadly gas throughout the entire faculty. Whether it was always in place or put in during the events of Epitaph One is unclear. Dollhouse Locations There are at least 20 Dollhouse locations worldwide. Confirmed Locations: *'Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. ' *'Tokyo, Japan ' *'Manhattan, New York, U.S.A. -- '''Mentioned by Nicholas Bashford in the episode "Haunted". He states he is a client there. *'Washington, D.C., U.S.A. -- Adelle DeWitt and Topher Brink travel to this facility in the episode "The Public Eye". '''Unseen Locations: New York City; Chicago; Miami; Seattle; Cleveland; London; Berlin; Paris; Budapest; Toronto; Edmonton; Vancouver; Sydney; Mumbai; Bangkok; Johannesberg ; São Paulo; Hong Kong ; Tokyo ; Akranes Dollhouse LA Branch - Rossum Corporation Disbanded At some time prior to the year 2019 the LA branch of the Dollhouse had severed ties with the rest of the organization and had become a safe house for former Actives. Adelle DeWitt who did not share the organization's low regard for the Actives became a de facto leader for the group/facility. The facility was later abandoned for an unknown purpose, but not before several Actives were backed-up (it is unknown if non-actives were backed-up as well) and hidden within the kitchen. The Dollhouse then remained presumably undisturbed until the year 2019 when a group of Actuals found the the facility and decided to set up their base of operations there. They later met Claire Saunders, who had now reverted back to Whiskey, who gave them instructions for a location known as Safe Haven. People working in the Dollhouse List of current Dollhouse employees *Adelle DeWitt - She is the boss of the Dollhouse, running it "with an efficiency that is both ruthless and protective". *Boyd Langton - Boyd begins his career Echo's handler, monitoring her during her missions, but is later promoted to head of security. *Topher Brink - He is the programmer of the Dollhouse, in charge of the technical aspects of the imprints and mind-wipes. *Judith - Adelle's secretary. *Ivy - Topher Brink's assistant. *Selena Ramirez - Victor's handler *Sophie Alvarez - A handler. *Paul Ballard - "contractor" and later Echo's handler List of former Dollhouse employees *Laurence Dominic - Former head of security, now in The Attic. *Joe Hearn - Sierra's former handler, now deceased. *Dr. Saunders - physician, now deceased. *Blevins - Alpha's handler, now deceased. *Samuelson - Echo's former handler, now deceased. *Dr. Claire Saunders - House physician, now a fugitive. List of currently active Dolls Other Dolls are seen in the background but not named. *Echo *Foxtrot *Kilo *Mike *Quebec *Sierra *Tango *Victor List of rogue Dolls *Alpha *Whiskey List of previous Dolls * Sierra's predecessor *November (Madeleine Costley) References